


Oh, dulce niño mío

by vvatios



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deviates From Canon, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV First Person, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvatios/pseuds/vvatios
Summary: Una historia epistolar sobre el miedo, el sentirse perdido y el amar dolorosamente.Traducción.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Oh, dulce niño mío

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MickeyMouse99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/gifts).
  * A translation of [Oh, sweet boy of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929349) by [MickeyMouse99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/pseuds/MickeyMouse99). 



**Para el Sr. Finkel Freddy.**

¡Heil Hitler!

Esta es una orden oficial para su traslado al escuadrón del Capitán Klenzendorf.

Esperamos que esté aquí el lunes 7.

Adjuntamos una lista de todos sus deberes, la dirección de su nuevo campamento con todos los detalles y una carta escrita por el propio Capitán.

¡Heil Hitler!

_Ada._

**_Secretario del Comandante en Jefe Klugen._ **

**\--**

**Heil Hitler Sr. Finkel,**

Me alegra saber que pronto te unirás a nuestro equipo.

Aunque no sea como estar en las líneas delanteras, este trabajo sigue siendo igual de importante. Enseñar a nuestros niños a ser hombres adecuados y, por lo tanto, soldados impecables, es fundamental para nuestro Reich.

He hablado con su anterior capitán y me ha dicho de su glorioso servicio; ¡necesitamos más hombres como usted en el ejército!

Nos conoceremos pronto.

¡Heil Hitler!

_Capitán Klenzerdorf._

\--

**Para el Sr. Finkel.**

¡Heil Hitler!

Debo felicitarle por su reciente desempeño. Desde que se ha unido a nosotros, nuestra eficiencia ha mejorado.

¡También he oído que su espíritu ha elevado la moral de nuestros hombres!

Si sigues trabajando así de bien, estoy seguro de que incluso el Führer sabrá tu nombre algún día.

¡Buen trabajo!

_Capitán Klenzerdorf._

\--

**¡Heil Hitler, Sr. Finkel!**

Seré breve: de seguro debe haber oído que tengo que irme por unos días.

A día de hoy todavía no he encontrado un candidato adecuado para el puesto de mi segundo al mando, así que he decidido que usted supervisará a nuestros soldados mientras yo no esté.

Piensa en esto como una prueba.

Sé que harás un gran trabajo.

Ahora debo irme, hablaremos de nuevo cuando vuelva.

_Capitán K._

\--

**¡Freddy!**

Este cuchillo es un pequeño regalo para mostrar mi gratitud y aprecio por el increíble trabajo que has hecho hasta ahora.

Espero que te guste.

_Capitán K._

\--

**Freddy** ,

Anita encontró una receta para ese guiso del que hablabas el otro día.

Me encantaría probarlo contigo.

El sábado a las 18:00 en mis aposentos.

¡No llegues tarde o te degradaré!

Es broma.

_Capitán K._

\--

_**¡Freddy!** _

Como sabrás, estoy en Berlín para hablar con mis oficiales superiores.

No puedo ser específico, pero estoy seguro de que regresaré con grandes noticias.

Volveré pronto.

_Capitán K._

\--

**Freddy** ,

Gracias por la información; estaba muy bien redactada. Creo que no te felicito lo suficiente por tu buen trabajo.

Eres esencial para mí.

Por lo tanto, te promuevo como mi segundo al mando.

Quería decírtelo en persona, pero este horrible clima me mantendrá en Berlín al menos un par de días más: un puente se ha derrumbado durante la tormenta y, según tengo entendido, no podemos tomar ninguna otra ruta.

Por favor, no le digas la noticia a los otros chicos, yo debo ser el que declare tu nuevo estatus.

Habrá una pequeña ceremonia y todo eso.

Si quieres podemos celebrar el momento con una buena botella de whisky.

_Capitán K._

_P.D. He comprado algo para ti. No puedo esperar a dártelo, quiero ver tu reacción cuando lo abras._

\--

**Freddy** ,

Sé que no puedo decir esto, pero siento que debes saberlo.

Sé que el Capitán Hansel te ha ofrecido una mejor posición, más cerca de las líneas delanteras y con una mejor paga, pero debo rogarte que por favor rechaces su propuesta.

No podría soportar estar sin ti. ¡Eres mi segundo al mando y te necesito!

Por favor, no te vayas. Piensa en todo el tiempo que pasamos trabajando juntos, cerca el uno del otro.

Freddy, debo rogarte que consideres cuidadosamente quedarte aquí. Sé que sería una desventaja para ti, pero por favor... Sólo eso necesito…

Espero que este mensaje te llegue antes de que hayas tomado tu decisión.

_K._

\--

**Querido Freddy** ,

Debo confesar algo.

Ahora no puedo arrodillarme ante ti y pedirte perdón por mis pecados, pero tú, como si fueras un pastor, tendrás que entender mis palabras y aceptar mis confesiones de culpabilidad.

Mi querido niño, siento algo por ti.

Siento por ti algo que va más allá de la admiración, la simpatía, el compañerismo o la amistad.

Mi alma siente por ti de tal manera que, cuando no estás allí, exige tu regreso.

Cuando estamos separados sufre de agonía, y sabe que sólo con verte, se alimentará su hambre.

He intentado entrar en razón muchas veces antes, sabiendo que tales sentimientos hacia alguien como tú de alguien como yo son antinaturales y erróneos; sin embargo, no puedo guardarme esto para mí mismo por más tiempo.

Mis manos nunca han escrito palabras más difíciles que éstas.

Si tus sentimientos son similares, te ruego que quemes esta carta y mañana por la mañana, cuando vengas a mi oficina, **dime que mi madre me ha enviado un regalo de cumpleaños**.

De lo contrario, puedes entregar esta carta a la **Gestapo** y, si llego vivo a mañana, **dime que mi padre ha muerto**. Nadie sospechará nada si quiero estar sólo el resto del día, mientras espero que mi destino se cumpla.

De cualquier manera, prometo que no huiré. Ya sea muerto, en un campo de concentración o con tu amor, me ocuparé de lo que me depare el futuro.

Sólo, estoy muy cansado…

Creo que nunca he anticipado más las luces de la mañana en toda mi vida.

_K._

\--

**Querido Freddy** ,

Me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Tus tonterías, tus chistes y tu amistad son como alimento para mi corazón hambriento; sin embargo, lo que más me gusta es ver tu sonrisa: cuando sonríes no puedo dejar de mirarte y admirar todos y cada uno de los detalles. Las arrugas que se forman justo al lado de tus ojos, cómo tus mejillas se vuelven rosadas y tus labios, ¡oh, tus labios!

Esos labios suaves y rosados. Empiezo a saber cómo se sienten contra los míos; tan suaves y tiernos, lo hinchados que están después de que hayamos pasado tiempo besándonos como dos adolescentes; después de que los haya lamido y mordido.

Juro que cada vez que estamos juntos tengo que rezarle a Dios para que me dé las fuerzas para no sonreír, para no correr hacia ti y abrazarte. Se necesita de todo para intentar no sostener tu rostro entre mis manos, besarte ligeramente y luego apasionadamente. Saborearte, sentirte.

Lo que hay entre nosotros es sólo el principio, pero siento que te conozco desde siempre.

Cuando estoy contigo todo tiene sentido y siempre me siento en casa. Especialmente cuando estoy ente tus brazos.

Tuyo,

_K._

\--

**Mi querido niño** ,

He perdido la noción del tiempo desde que estamos juntos de esta manera. ¿Han pasado días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?

La guerra es dura con nosotros, lo sé, y espero que nuestro amor cure tus dolores tanto como los míos.

Cuando estoy contigo, nada más importa. Ni los bombardeos, ni la hambruna, ni siquiera el propio Führer.

Cada vez que estamos cerca siento que nada nos separa. Ni el aire, ni la ropa. En esos momentos sé que somos uno. Nuestra carne se une y siento tu mano alrededor de mi corazón; como si estuviese ahí.

Y a veces me duele porque sé, mi amor, que si quisieras podrías simplemente marcharte con eso, dejándome con un agujero sangrante en el pecho. Dios sabe que te dejaría irte. Y yo me quedaría ahí y dejaría que me arruinaras; tomando cada pedazo de mí hasta que no quede nada.

Sé que a veces, cuando todo se vuelve más difícil, temes que nunca serás suficiente para mí; temes que te deje en cualquier momento. Veo los celos que te persiguen cada vez que un chico entra en mi estudio, ya sea para comunicar una orden o para recoger algunos papeles. Debo decirte, que dejarte ir es imposible para mí.

Freddy, te juro por mi vida que **te amo** y sé, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que **sólo te amaré a ti**.

Soy total e incondicionalmente tuyo, y haré lo que desees.

Me siento un esclavo de ti, **cada deseo tuyo es un mandamiento**.

Nunca dudaré si se trata de ti.

Tuyo,

_K._

\--

**Oh, dulce niño mío, ¿qué podría hacer sin ti?**

Tu voz para mí es un bálsamo nutritivo que hace desaparecer todas mis heridas.

Freddy, eres como mi Sol personal. Cada cosa gira a tu alrededor y cuando te vas sólo hay oscuridad y hielo.

Antes de conocerte, mi mundo era blanco y negro, y tú le diste color a todo.

Siento como si siempre hubiera estado entumecido hasta que te besé por primera vez: ahora puedo oír la música, saborear la comida y ver al mundo con una intensidad que nunca antes había tenido.

Mi amor por ti es casi desesperado: eres la cama en la que duermo por las noches, el tenedor que uso para comer, el vino que bebo, los cigarrillos que fumo, la ropa que uso... Eres mi todo.

Estoy ebrio de tu amor.

Por eso, ahora que te he perdido, _nada volverá a ser igual_.

Los pájaros no volverán a cantar, las flores no florecerán, las estrellas no brillarán y la primavera no llegará nunca; porque no estarás aquí para presenciarlo.

Ahora todo llora tu pérdida.

Yo lloro por tu pérdida.

Todo lo que puedo pensar ahora es en tu carne podrida, enterrada en algún lugar de los campos con los otros cientos de soldados que murieron durante la batalla.

Ahora sólo los gusanos conocerán tu sabor, mientras se dan un festín con tu cuerpo frío y sin vida: un cuerpo que nunca fue realmente mío.

Los recuerdos que he guardado de ti no son suficientes para aliviar mi agonía.

He sido torturado y perseguido por sueños sobre ti, de cómo te he perdido.

Repito una y otra vez ese instante en mi mente, atormentándome; pensando en cómo podría haberte salvado.

Ahora soy un hombre desesperado, que sólo quiere volver a unirse a ti en la otra vida.

Espero que mis atroces acciones nos unan; debo decirte, mi amor, que cualquiera que sea el resultado, aunque no haya nada para mí en el otro lado, sé que el vacío será más soportable que esto.

Ahora, por favor, no mires, cariño.

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_K._

**Author's Note:**

> Infinitamente agradecida de poder compartir esta historia al público de habla española. Miles de gracias a MickeyMouse99 por permitirme traducir una de sus obras. ¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
